chronocraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Chr0nocraft Wiki
Welcome to the Chr0noCraft Wiki Welcome to the Chr0noCraft's Official Wiki, which contains information about everything related to the server. You can use it for reference whenever you like! Setting In Chr0noCraft, this takes place in a world similar to Earth, with eras such as the prehistoric age in which humans and dinosaurs share the earth; the Middle Ages, replete with knights, monsters, and magic; and the post-apocalyptic future, where humans and robots struggle to survive. Your characters frequently travel through time to obtain allies, gather equipment, and learn information to help them in their quest. History In 10,000 BC, there was a mysterious unknown meteor that crashed into the Earth. In the present, Zero is visited in his dream by a unknown figure in a robe. The figure informs him that the future is in grave danger. As Zero woke up from the dream, he brushed the information off and continue the day. Zero encounters another unknown cloaked figured that passes by him and and says "Memory and Time are the key.". As he turned around the cloaked figure is not to be seen. Zero ask around and nobody saw or knew what he was talking about. As Zero continue on his way, he hear that voice from the dream telling him to go to this mystery place. When Zero arrived at the place he finds out that it is a rundown factory. The voice guides him through the factory and there is a heavily locked door that he is unable to get through. The voice tells Zero to put his hand on the door and closes his eyes.Not knowing he is followed As the door opens he looked and Zero notices that it looks weird and the voice tells him that its a time gate and Zero is drawn in the portal. As Zero awakened, he realizes that he isn't in the same factory that he was in. He was now in a mysterious forest. After wandering around in the forest Zero spots a castle named Sacroterra, confused Zero goes to the castle. He tried to go inside but he was denied entry in to the castle. As Zero was eager to know where he is, he stumbles away then the same voice tells him to find a way inside the castle. Later he finds a hidden path between two rocks next to the castle garden. He uses the path and ends up in the princesses room. She calmly tells him that she is happy to see him and introduces herself as Yai. She tells Zero that she is the voice that spoke to him in his sleep and she brought him here.They learn that Yai's presence has created a grandfather paradox by preventing the recovery of Yai's kidnapped ancestor. As she tells Zero that she is really from his, she suddenly vanishes into then air. And the guards come in and he was wrongly are arrested on charges of kidnapping the princess and sentenced to death. Yai and Iris help Zero to flee, hazardly using another time portal to escape the guards. This portal lands them in 200xx, where they learn that an advanced civilization has been wiped out by a giant creature known as Vanargand that appeared in the present. Zero,Yai and their small band of friends vow to find a way to prevent the future destruction of their world. After exploring the future they fall into a unknown portal that sends them to to the End of time. In this era they find a wise sage named Tethys. He teaches the the ways of magic and helps them learn about the mysteries of time travel. After meeting and repairing Dwn.009, Zero and his friends begin to travel through time, assisted by Tethys, an old sage at the End of Time, to collect more allies, items, and information and face Vanargand. Their party expands to include May and Leon. They come to learn that Vanargand as an alien being that descended upon the planet millions of years in the past and began to absorb DNA and energy from every creature on it, eventually having enough power to rise and raze the planet's surface in 1889 A.D. However, Vanargand' presence had been discovered by Queen Vasilissa in 12,500 B.C. The Queen believed she could summon Vanargand And harness its power to achieve immortality, and caused her son, Aethous, and the three Gurus, Tethys,Siarnaq, and Atlas, to be spread throughout time, preventing them from collaborating and stopping Vanargand' return. They return to Sacroterra to challenge Prometheus , believing him to be the source of Vanargand ; after the battle, a summoning spell causes a time gate that throws you and/or friends to the past.In prehistory, the group battle the Reptites and witness the origin of Vanargand They learn that Vanargand was an alien being that arrived on the planet millions of years in the past, and began to absorb DNA and energy from every living creature before arising and raising the planet's surface in 1999 so that it could spawn a new generation. In 14,000 BC, Zero,Yai and Lisa find that the Zaterra recently discovered Vanargand and seeks to drain its power to achieve immortality through the Xel Machine. However Zaterra's leader, Queen Vasilissa imprisons you and friends. Though the queens daughter Pandora frees them, the Prophet, a mysterious figure who has recently begun advising the queen, forces her to banish them from the realm and seal the time gate they used to travel to the Dark Ages(medevil). They return next to 200xx to find a time machine called the "Time Eage" (or the Echo) ,which can access any time period without using a time gate. They travel back to Zaterra for the Xel Machine's activation in the Ocean . Vanargand awakens, disturbed by the Xel Machine, and the Prophet reveals himself to be Sabata and tries to kill the creature. Zero stands up to Vanargand but is vaporized by a powerful blast, after which Vanargand destroys the Kingdom. Zero's friends awake in a village and where find Sabata, who confesses that he used to be the prince (of the newkingdom).In his memories, it is revealed that the disaster at the Ocean scattered the Soulshards across time and sent him to the Middle Ages. Sabata' took the alias of Prometheus and gained a cult of followers while plotting to summon and kill Vanargand in revenge for the death of his sister,Pandora, but when Vanargand appeared after his battle with Zero and his allies he was cast back to the time of Zaterra and presented himself to them as a prophet. As Zero's friends depart, the Ocean Palace rises into the air as the Dark Omen. The group turns to Tethys for help, and he gives them a "Chrono Trigger," an egg-shaped device that allows the group to replace you just before the moment of death. Zero and his allies then gather power by helping people across time with Tethys's instructions.The group enters the Dark Omen and defeats Queen Vasilissa , then successfully battles Vanargand, saving the future of their world. Category:Browse